¡¿QUE DIABLOS!
by Alice Cullen Night S
Summary: Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen estaba aparragándome contra una pared con una sonrisa torcida a centímetros de mi rostro, me sentía como una ratita de laboratorio. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... pasen y averiguenlo...ooc, M por proximos lemmon no lejanos ni cercan
1. ¡¿QUE DIABLOS!

Aclaro los personajes son propiedad de Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía yo solo huso los personajes en diversión y momentos de inspiración…

Porque debemos amar a Meyer por haber creado estos fantásticos personajes

**¡QUE DIABLOS!**

**Primer capitulo **

Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen estaba aparragándome contra una pared con una sonrisa torcida a centímetros de mi rostro, me sentía como una ratita de laboratorio. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...

Bueno fácil, yo estaba pasando frente al grupo de los mas cretinos y creídos de la escuela con escuche que Edward le decía a su primo James que haría su novia a la primera chica que pasara por ahí y en ese mismo momento mi libreta se cae de mi agarre y se fija en mi…

_Flash back_

_Hoy pasare a comprar un helado para sentarme a ver de nuevo Romeo & Julieta_

_Estaba pensando en lo que haría esta tarde de viernes cuando unas voces me sacaron de mis planes…_

"_James, juro que me vengare de esa perra de mierda, a mí nadie me engaña y menos con Mike Pendejo Newton"_

"_Hombre tranquilo, tampoco es para tanto solo se trata de otra mas ni que te hayas enamorado de Jessica"_

"_No, diag. Solo que, que se cree la muy perra, me vengo porque me vengo"_

"_¿qué vas a hacer?"_

"_la primera chica que pase frente mi, será mi novia"_

_Impactada por lo que quise corriendo. Una de las libretas que tenía agarradas, justo enfrente de ellos._

_Me agache son mirarlos…sí, no estaba…me pare y justo ahí Edward…_

_Fin flash back…_

"¿cariño, quieres ser mi novia?"

Ya venía eso, los escuche, pero ni en un millón de años, es cretino, malcriado, diría estúpido, pero no es inteligente…bufe internamente

"¡NO!"—Le grite, intentando zafarme de su agarre el ponía toda su fuerza, aun con una cara de sorprendido.

"¿pero, por qué no?"

"Haber fácil, ¿Por qué lo haría?"

"soy guapo y atractivo, y sobretodo popular"

Hice cara de asco

"te escuche con tu primo, hacía que busca a la que pase después de mi"

"¿lo escuchaste?"

Solo asentí, me jalo hacia la puerta y llegamos a su carro, me metió dentro

"oye por favor...humm ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Bella"

"Bella, por favor ayúdame"

"¿si te ayudo que obtengo a cambio?"

Me miro con ojos suplicantes, ¡hay dios!...

"Si, está bien"

Una sonrisa perfecta adorno su rostro y me abrazo desde el otro asiento cosa que se me hizo raro pero tierno...

**HOLA, PUES AQUÍ ESTA ME OCURRIO O MAS BIEN RECORDE CUNADO ESTAVA DE VACASIONES, PRONTO ME VERAN MAS POR AKII SOLO TENGO QUE PONERME EN CORRIENTE CON MI VIDA XD, BUENO BESOS Y PLISS DEJEN UN COMENTARIO **

**BYE BESOS ILY**

**PAM**


	2. Insultando a la perra

**Aclaro los personajes son propiedad de Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía yo solo huso los personajes en diversión y momentos de inspiración…**

**Porque debemos amara Mayear por haber creado estos fantásticos personajes**

**¡¿QUE DIABLOS?!**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Insultando a la perra_**

Había tenido el sueño más raro de mi vida, Edward me pedía que lo ayudara para vengarse de su novia, si claro como si eso fuera a pasar…

Rah rah ah ah ah

Roma roma roma mamama

Gaga ulala

Sonó el celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje

Camine hacía mi escritorio donde había dejado la noche anterior mi celular.

EDWARD

HEY "novia" jajá lo siento, yo paso por ti, vale, nos vemos a las 6:50

Eres la mejor "ILY" **(1)**

Okey tal vez no fue un sueño, tal vez yo fui una loca que aceptoa Edward Anthony creído como "novio", ¿tan desesperada estoy?, en fin.

Me vestí, con un conjunto que me mejor amiga Alice me compro, una de las tantas beses que me arrastro al centro comercial o infierno como le digo.

Lave mis dientes, ya que era la "novia" de Edward, tenía que verme bien aunque no es que me importe mucho. Me maquille al natural al solo poniendo delineadory labial, tome me bolso y baje cuando escuche el claxon del el carro de "Ese"…

"woaw. Bella que bien te vez…"—dijo con tono sorprendido—"aunque te digo algo… siempre te has visto bien"

"¿y cómo sabes eso?...ayer ni sabias mi nombre"

"si pero, eso no quiere decir que no sabía que existías…Bella, todos saben que existes, solo que nunca hablas con nadie, pero eres una de las más bonitas de la secundaria…"

"ok, ¿qué te fumaste?"—pregunte con tono de sospecha

El se soltó en carcajadas, para luego tranquilizarse y decirme

"Bella, nadie se ve claramente, pero tu creo que eres una ciega…sin ofender"—termino, y se, mordió el labio…se veía tan lindo…

¡Isabella, ¿qué dices?!—grito una vocecita en mi mente.

--

Llegamos a la escuela, el me abrió la puerta y me abrazo por los hombros, todos nos miraban y cuando digo todos es todos ósea hasta el conserje que acababa de llegar…pero una mirada, la que se suponía que tendría que vernos y quedar muy herida…Jessica, no sé porque pero a pesar de queEdward no era muy de mi agrado, -vamos a quien engañas te cae muy bien-(la vocecita)-Jessica me daba ganas de chocar mi puño en su plástica nariz, si, era plástica esa nariz, ya que la tenia grande y de la nada regresa con una nariz "perfectamente fea" se la hizo cuando se fue a Los Ángeles de vacaciones. En lo que estaba de regreso a la realidad…

"Edward, creo que no salgoviva, Jessica y su "primiss" Jane me matan con la mirada…"

Soltó una sonora carcajada, que sin que me de cuenta me saco una sonrisa

"tonta, Bella…aquí esta "tu novio"…para protegerte y cuidarte…"

Hablando de la princesita y seguidora, se acercaban hacia nosotros…

"Edward, veo que buscaste diversión en mi ausencia…"—dijo creídamente

"Jessica, que ausencia, eres una perra, con memoria de corto plazo"—yo me quede quieta y mordiéndome el labio para no soltar una carcajada por la cara que puso Jessiperra…

Se dio la vuelta y camino moviendo exageradamente sus caderas liposupcionadas, apenas se alejo lo suficiente, me dio un ataque de risa muy fuerte

"¿Qué da risa?"

"que…no viste…jajajaja…la cara de…Jessiperra…"— dije entre risas, el se quedo sorprendido al apodo que lepuse Jessica

"¿Jessiperra?"

"si… Jessica y perra, muy propio para ella…" se echo a reír junto conmigo

--

El resto de la tarde paso muy rápido…era la hora del descanso, era la única hora que estaba con Edward…

**_Hola, pues hacía muy corto pero, bueno, ando corta de tiempo y no me da tiempo de nada…y elaboró el 3 capitulo, eso sí será algo largo…los quiero, gracias por los Review… _**

**_A:_**

**_Tast Culle_**

**_Pollito… xD_**

**_Cullen-21-gladys_**

**_Shawnee… mi BFF (:_**

**_Kotydecullen_**

**_Y a las que me agregaron a favoritos…_**

**__ (1) —I LOVE YOU_**

**_BYE_**

**_EMMA SUNSHINE_**


	3. la cosa mas asquerosa y la mas dulce

**Aclaro los personajes son propiedad de Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía yo solo huso los personajes en diversión y momentos de inspiración…**

**Porque debemos amar a Meyer por haber creado estos fantásticos personajes**

**¿¡QUE DIABLOS!?**

**3ER CAPITULO**

**LA COSA MAS ASQUEROSA Y LO MAS LINDO**

—Bueno Bella, te presento a los "_populares"—_La última palabra la dijo con fingido animo.

— ¿Por qué ese tonito?

—No es que a mí me guste ser _popular_, digo no soy diferente a los demás…--sonrió de lado (_si lo eres…eres guapo…—dijo la voz necia de mi cabeza_—y no soy al único que no le gusta, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y a Rosalie…en cambio James, victoria, Jessica, Jane y Lauren, les encanta ser esta cosa de ser conocido por todos y creer que todos los aman, es asqueroso—conocía a todos ellos al fin y al cabo son la sensación en todo el colegio.

Caminamos a la mesa donde estaban Alice, Emmett, estos dos son hermanos, y Rosalie y Jasper que son mellizos, todos tenían 17 años al igual que Edward, yo, Jessica y Jane, los demás tenían 18, eran reprobados.

—Chicos esta es Bella…mi novia—todos me dieron una amplia sonrisa

— ¡Hola Bella!—me saludo Alice una chica de cabellos negro alborotado de tez clara y estatura baja, y por lo visto muy hiperactiva—ven siéntate aquí conmigo

Me senté alado de ella y a mi otro lado sentó "mi novio"

—"Eddy", dime ¿cómo es que cambiaste a cerebro de goma por esta, hermosa e inteligente chica?—Edward hizo una mueca ante el apodo pero respondió

—Pues "emmy", es que me di cuenta de lo inteligente y hermosa que es Bella

—Chicos mañana llegan unas hermanas de Los Ángeles, hay que salvarlas de las garras de los PM…—dijo aventándole una servilleta a Rosalie que se estaba viendo en un espejo…

—Ohm, Alice… ¿Qué son los PM?

—son los perros muertos…—Emmett soltó unas risitas…—ok no, son los populares malos

El resto de la tarde paso ya eran las 2 y estaba por terminar literatura mi última hora

—Muy bien chicos se pueden retirar.

Tarde un poco en guardar mis libros…ok tarde ya que todos ya habían salido, solo quedábamos Mike Newton y yo.

—Así que… ¿tú eres la chica de Cullen?—dijo ya cerca de donde me encontraba

— ¿Es algo que te importe?—pregunte desafiante alzando una ceja

—Podría ser…--intento dar una sonrisa torcida como la de Edward, pero él se veía asqueroso como una mueca

Hice caro de asco, iba a responderle pero este choco sus labio con los míos, trato de meter su asquerosa lengua en mi boca, eso fue asqueroso, yo estaba quieta conteniendo mi rabia, porque de que quedaba con un ojo morado quedaba…

—Vamos tigresita, se que lo quieres igual que yo, suéltate—dijo cuando tomo aire, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, creo que el asqueroso olor de su boca me noqueo, seguí y yo igual con el asco dibujado e mi cara hasta que…

— ¡IDIOTA! ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA…—dijo la voz de mi salvador…de Edward

El idiota se alejo y se encaro a mi Edward--_¿Qué dices?—dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza--¿¡TU Edward!?—dijo riéndose la vocecita necia_

_Sacudí la cabeza, cerré los ojos y solo escuche con se abría y se cerraba la puerta del aula._

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero estaría mejor si me lavara la boca—dije asqueada— ¿tienes pastillitas de menta?

Soltó una carcajada me acerque y le golpee el hombro juguetonamente

Estábamos caminando por el pasillo con un silencio cómodo, el cargaba mis cosa, el llevaba una sonrisa burlona…

— ¿Y qué tal?—pregunto de la nada

— ¿Qué tal qué?

—El beso…

Puse cara de asco

—Repulsivo, asqueroso, espantoso, diag…

Soltó de nuevo esa carcajada melodiosa

Tenía una pregunta que estaba rondando mi pregunta desde que le grito al estúpido…

— ¿así reaccionaste con lo de Jessiperra?

—No…

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que tu eres diferente—dijo mirándome y sonriéndome dulcemente

Me abrió la puerta copiloto, quine diría que Edward es educado, dulce…_suena a que te estás enamorando—VOCECITA DEL DEMONIO_

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza como si así de fácil pudiera alejar el pensamiento…

Ooooh ooooh

Rah rah ah ah ah

Roma romamama

Gaga ulala

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos

_Jake…_

— ¡Hola!—saludo mi ex - mejor amigo…

— ¿Jacob, que quieres?—pregunte cansada

El era mi mejor amigo…pero desde que me dijo que me hago la mojigata y que quiero la atención de todos NO LO ES

—Pedirte perdón Bellita…

— ¡NO!

—agg…te dolió por que sabes que es cierto…perra—Y ESTE QUE SE CREIA,

—claro que no es cierto y si me dolió por que fuiste tú quien se dejo llevar por tus amiguitos INVECIL, PENDEJO—le grite y colgué

—Whoa, que te hizo para que nunca lo haga

—ah nada…era mi ex mejor amigo un hipócrita…

—Ok noto que no quieres hablar de ello… ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?

—haber…conozcámonos un juego de preguntas ¿Qué dices?—dijo acercándose con una copa de halado grande

—Vale…empiezas

—Comida favorita

—Italiana o china la tuya

—Italiana y mexicana—dijo acercando la cuchara con helado a mi boca

—Flores favoritas

—rosas rojas…es la común pero aparte me gustan las flores exóticas

Me miro fascinado como si lo que había dicho fuera algo fascinante

—Música favorita—dije tratando de dejar mi rareza a un lado

—blues, jazz, clásica y un poco de todo e septo la country

—Igual a mí, mi grupo favorito es MUSE pero adoro la música clásica

Así pasamos la tarde, ya eran como 5:40.

—Amm…Bells, y si vamos a Port Ángeles a ver una película…

—No se tendría que decirle a Charlie...

—Estás conmigo, no soy una chico problema—dijo guiñándome un ojo

--

— ¿y veremos…?

—zombi land

Puse mis ojos en blanco

— ¿quieres verme desmayar?

—es solo una película Bells

Me agrada que me diga Bells

La sala estaba vacía solo estaba una pareja comiéndose salvajemente

Nos sentamos hasta la fila de atrás, estaba todo oscuro, empecé a golpear su pierna con la mía me siguió el juego hasta que empezó la película

Estaba temblando de miedo

—Bells ¿estás bien?

—Ss…si—dios esto era vergonzoso

Me abrazo por los hombros (quito donde se pone el refresco)

—es solo una película tranquila

Me acurruque cerca de él, era muy cómodo y me sentía protegida, la mano que tenía en mis hombros la bajo a mi cintura

En eso salta un zombi eso me sobresalto y Edward apretó su agarre

—Tranquila aquí estoy—dijo a mi oído

Volví mi cara hacia él.

Mi cara estaba a centímetros de la de él, lo mire a los ojos grave error me sumergí en su mar esmeralda, se acerco mas estábamos a milímetros, sentía su delicioso aliento en mi cara aturdiéndome y…

**_¿Les gusto?, ¿querian mas?_**

**Lo siento no es lo largo que tenia planeado pero a mi computadora le entro un virus, tuve estatales de handball el fin de semana, mi USB donde tenía 15 páginas de Word también tenía virus tenía que entregar proyectos, y hoy la maestra de bilogía que me cae bien… (Es enserio), bueno pues me quito mi libreta cuando estaba inspirada y se la llevo, después tuve calculo y no me dejaban ir por la libreta y atendiendo se me fue la inspiración (me dio sueño), apenas termino Salí corriendo a hablar con la maestra me dio la libreta pero no sin antes, leer me dijo que era buena… en fin corrí de nuevo al salón para entrar a ingles y la maestra ogro me dejo afuera…y aquí estoy…contándoles un día de mi vida debo decir que uno de los más normales… **

**En otras cosas**

**Gracias por los review's**

**Karito CullenManse**

**Supattinsondecullen**

**LauCullen18**

**Pollito**

**Tast Culle**

**MUCHISISISIMAS gracias**

**A los que me agregaron a favoritos **

**Bueno **

**Grax MEL**

**Ya trabajo en el siguiente,**

**Las quiero **

**EMMA SUNSHIENE**


	4. La cosa mas dulce y confianza en alguien

**Aclaro los personajes son propiedad de Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía yo solo huso los personajes en diversión y momentos de inspiración…**

**Porque debemos amar a Meyer por haber creado estos fantásticos personajes**

**¿¡QUE DIABLOS!?**

**_Capitulo 4 _**

**_LA COSA MAS DULCE Y ALGUIEN EN QUIEN CONFIAR_**

_Mi cara estaba a centímetros de la de él, lo mire a los ojos grave error me sumergí en su mar esmeralda, se acerco mas estábamos a milímetros, sentía su delicioso aliento en mi cara aturdiéndome y…_

Sus labios tocaron los míos era lento tierno, la punta de su lengua toco mi labio superior, como pidiendo permiso, permiso que le fue concedido

Era el beso más deliciosamente lento que me habían dado.

Nos separamos, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos

Solo es atracción, solo es atracción, solo es atracción

Me repetía en mi mente porque ¡¿Quién se enamora en 2 días?!Ni dos días apenas ¡uno!

Claro pero si tomas en cuenta que el chico es alguien que siempre tomas por pedante y creído y descubres que en realidad es como el sueño de todas hecho realidad…si cambian las cosas…

—Ah…esto…hummm…yo…--estaba balbuceando como tarada

El puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome

—Fue el beso mas maravillo que nunca había dado…tu solo…calla—susurro dulcemente

Me abrazo todo lo que quedaba de la función…creo que me empezaban a gustar estas películas…

Nunca creí que esto pasaría, es qué diablos antes era Edward Cullen, el típico patán popular que tenían todas las escuelas. Pero él es el chico más dulce y apuesto que había conocido, ¿me estaba enamorando? Tal vez así funciona el amor a primera vista…, Tal vez no lo sé pero dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…

--

Estábamos llegando a forks, después del beso no volvimos a hablar, las palabras no hacina falta…pero estuvimos tomados de la mano

Ya estábamos frente a mi casa haci que…

—Hasta mañana Bells—dijo dándome un beso en la comisura, dejándome deseando un beso.

—Hasta mañana—dije dándole una leve sonrisa

--

-BELLA, bella, cariño despierta—hablaba un hombre bigotón sacándome de mi sueño…

Abrí los ojos y bostece…

A era Charlie…

— ¿Qué hora es?--pregunte con voz ronca

—son las 5:30…

— ¿Qué Papá?, ¿estás bien?, déjame dormir

Me tape con las mantas, el me destapo

—Vera, me voy a florida 2 meses…a una convención de policías…te quería preguntar que si te puedes quedar sola.

¡JUPIII! Dos meses ¡sola! Sin Charlie

Grite mentalmente…si pudiera cantaría, pero no… sabia que algo ocultaba lo veía en su mirada pero bueno da igual…

—No te preocupes, yo puedo sola—dije con un tono de voz neutra ocultando mi emoción

— ¿segura?...me puedo quedar…— ¡NO!

—Estoy segura…ahora si me disculpas te quiero pero tengo que cambiarme…adiós…te quiero

—Y yo ti—respondió cerrando mi puerta

------

— ¿Cómo despertaste?

—A…pues me despertaron a las 5:30, me dieron la noticia de que me quedaría sola dos meses—apenas dije eso los ojos de mi acompañante se iluminaron con un brillo especial—estoy bien—le sonreí

—Y tu ¿Qué tal?

—Pensando en ti…--un sonrojo lo invadió haciéndolo ver tierno—desperté muy bien

—Que bien, será un gran día

Edward alargo la mano para prender la radio

_Siempre fui_

_Esclavo de la libertad_

_De esos que saben flotar_

_Y que besan el cielo_

_Y hasta a que_

_Apareciste por ahí_

_Me decidí aterrizar_

_Y quedarme en tu suelo_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi alma reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

Garraspió y apago el radio…raro…pero bueno Edward no es normal…

—Haci que te vas a quedar sola dos meses.... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—emmm…no eh pensado en nada, ¿por qué?

—Pues…a…nada olvídalo

**_Edward Pov's_**

Bella me estaba hechizando, es como un ángel el beso que nos dimos ayer me dio una probadita de su cielo

No sabía que me estaba pasando, y la sola idea de que tendría a Bella sola dos meses me emocionaba…

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretensesHow long before you let me go?_

_ You set my soul alightYou set my soul alight_

Era un mensaje Jessica

Le había cambiado el nombre poniéndole la ocurrencia de Bella

_"Jessiperra"_

"_Necesito que hablemos,…amor te extraño_"

— ¿Quién es?, porque esa cara de asco…--al parecer no escondía mis hermosos sentimientos hacia esa…

—Jessiperra…dice que quiere que hablemos y que me extraña

— ¡Pero qué zorra!—Bella se puso roja creo que de furia— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto con la mandíbula apretada

—Pues… ¿ver que quiere?

------

Bella Pov's

La zorra quería ver a Edward, aunque sabía que lo nuestro era solo un trato no una verdadera relación, no podía evitar los ¿celos? Que sentía

—He Bella, ¿Por qué esa carita?—grito Emmett desde el otro lado del pasillo

—Bella—saludo Rosalie que estaba alado del oso

—Hola, y mi cara algo…ha de ser porque Jessica quiere ver a Edward…

— ¡Hola Bella!—dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada y enganchando su brazo con el mío

—Enana, no te han dicho que aparecer de la nada es malo—dijo Emmett en broma

Alice rodo los ojos

—como sea…Ross mañana es viernes, hay que ir de compra, y tu igual Bella

—Vale…y si vamos Seattle

—¡¡SII!!—grito pero luego puso los ojos en blanco—hay viene Brittany, no digan nada…

Brittany era la chismosa de la escuela, se enteraba de todo y lo regaba por todas partes, era una chica de tez clara pelirroja y ojos claros

— ¡Hola chicos!, dios que genial día no lo creen, ¿les parece si salimos mañana?

—hay, no lo creo posible tengo una reunión familiar—dijo Rosalie

Brittany miro a Alice

—Lo siento pero acompaño a Ross—le sonrió inocentemente

Los ojos de Brittany se posaron sobre mí, todos la estaban observando…

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?—dijo observándome de arriba abajo

—Es la novia de Edward y nuestra nueva mejor amiga—dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndome—ahora si nos permites…

Dijo y nos jalo a Alice a mí y Emmett y dejo a Brittany boca abierta, creo que por la sorpresa de no estar enterada primero que nadie

—ufff, no sabes lo mal que me cae Brittany, es peor que el aria de chismes de un periódico—Rosalie me sorprendía, hace un minuto me sorprende saludándome solo por mi nombre y ahora hasta me habla, bueno.

------

**_Edward Pov's_**

Llegue a la puerta del teatro donde me citó Jessica…

—Amor, si viniste es porque me necesitas—dijo Jessica apareciendo detrás de mi

—No me llames amor, y créeme ni te extraño, ni te necesito…, solo vine para no dejar plantada

— ¡NO te creo!—grito— ¿Qué tiene esa y yo no?

—Haber, corazón, fidelidad, belleza… ¿le sigo?, es que la verdad es una lista muy larga y no tengo tiempo

— ¡TU!, volverás a mi…

—Sí, seguro—le dije sarcásticamente—Adiós…

------

**_Bella Pov's_**

Estábamos en la primera hora, calculo…, Edward se había cambiado a esta hora y a la de laboratorio, para hacer parecer más real _"lo nuestro"_, aunque ya lo parecía…

Estaba sentado detrás de mí

—harán el proyecto de la pagina 187 en parejas elegidas al azar, pongan su nombre en un papel y pónganlo en esta sesta—dijo alzando una canastita—y yo sacare los nombres

Después de hacer todo ese rollo empezó a sacar nombres…

—Ojala nos toque juntos cariño—dijo Mike que estaba delante de mi…escuche un gruñido tras de mi

—Samantha y Santiago

Se escucho el sonido de disgusto que soltaron esos se odiaban a muerte.

—Zoey y Lucas—se dieron un besito, ellos eran novios desde hace unos años…

—Bella y…Edward

Algo penoso ocurrió a continuación…

— ¡Beso, beso, besó!—gritaban todos como si fueran unos niños de kínder molestando pero lo que me sorprendió que hasta el maestre estaba entre ellos

Y por segunda vez Edward tomo mi rostro me miro directamente a los ojos y poso sus labios sobre los míos un beso tierno, el abucheo de la clase nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

------

Después de cálculo tenia literatura, mi clase favorita

—…quiero que hagan un resumen de su novela favorita, el por qué les gusta y un haiku, esto es para el próximo jueves, pueden retirarse

En la entrada estaba Edward con una hermosa sonrisa

—Hola—dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de mis labios

Agarro mi bolso de mi hombro y paso un brazo por mis hombros y empezó a caminar

— ¿Dónde nos reuniremos en tu casa o en la mía?

—No sé, en mi casa estaría bien

—Vale, cuando terminemos, si quieres podemos ver unas películas

—No se…

— ¿Por favor?—dijo poniendo un puchero y ojos tiernos

— ¿Tratas de chantajearme?—pregunte con ojos entrecerrados

Negó con la con la cabeza

Se veía tan tierno…

—Está bien, está bien, ahora vamos que me muero de hambre…

Nos sentamos con Alice Jazz, Ross y Emmett, paso el tiempo platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia

—…Y haci le explique cómo me comí 67 hot-dogs en 3 minutos…--concluyo Emmett su historia y Ross le dio un zape

—Mira, son las nuevas, hay que ir por ellas…--dijo Rosalie

—Ross, Bells vamos—dijo jalándome a mí que estaba alado de ella

Al mismo tiempo que nos paramos del otro extremo se pararon, Jessica, Jane, Victoria, y Laurent

Empezamos a caminar rápido hacia las chicas al igual que lo hicieron las otras en eso Jane se tropezó y cayó encima de un plato de ensalada haciendo que las demás se pararan a ayudar a su "amiga"

— ¡Hola!—saludo una efusiva Alice— ¿Cómo se llaman?, vengan siéntense con nosotros…

—Am…hola…Leona y ella es Camille…--dijo intimidada la chica tenía unos ojos azul eléctrico con una piel achocolatada era delgada y el pelo lo tenía chino y Camille compartía los mismos ojos el cabello lo tenía rizado y era más chaparrita

—Hola, soy Bella—le dije con una sonrisa

—Bella, BELLA Swan?—dijo Camille emocionada— ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Camille Lewis, las clases de ballet

Fui a ballet cuando tenía 6 años y Salí a los 14 años cuando mi madre deicidio que debía pasar más tiempo con mi padre Charlie, yo no era de muchas amigas de echo las únicas dos amigas que de verdad fueron mis amigas fueron una niña llamada Leah y ¡Camille!

— ¡OH!, claro

—Bueno, Bueno, vamos a la mesa—dijo Alice

—Es que quedamos con unos amigos…

—No importa, hay chicos en la mesa, que se conozcan total todos seremos muy buenos amigos en unos días…—sonrió

Hay dios Alice esta ¡Loca!

------

El almuerzo paso rápido, Alice hizo que Camille y Leona se sintieran integradas y los chicos hicieron que se integren los novios de estas que se llamaban Kella y Petter

Camille y yo nos pusimos al corriente y quedamos en irnos juntas y claro Edward se ofreció a llevarnos

La hermana de Camille se fue a su casa con Kella y Petter.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento esperando a que llegara Edward

—Y bien, ¿Qué tal con la mudanza?

—Bien, oye Bella sé que me ocultas algo que quieres decirme, sabes que puedes confiar en mí— la recordaba ahora era la que siempre sabia que me pasaba y me sacaba la sopa…

—Ok…Cam, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

No respondió por lo que procedí

—Bien Edward y yo, no somos novios por completo, tenemos un trato, fingir que somos novios, pero creo que eso está haciendo que me enamore de él, es que es muy tierno, no es lo que siempre creí y solo han pasado 2 días que empezó esto.

—Mira amarlo por el momento no puedes, y no creo en el amor a primera vista la atracción a primera vista si, tal vez sea eso pero tú solo déjate llevar si dices que es cariñoso…

—Vale, pero por favor esto se queda entre tú y yo

—Vale, pero Bella ¡¿con quién crees que hablas?!—dijo fingiendo indignación

------

Ya estábamos por terminar el proyecto solo faltaba la portada que la estaba haciendo Edward

— ¡Listo!—grito alzando los brazos—Vamos a rentar películas…

Ya eran las 4 y tanto. Llegamos a la rentadora y la que estaba en la caja era nada más y nada menos que Jessica

—OH!, DIOS MIO esto no es posible será el fin del mundo, Jessiperra trabajando—dije dramáticamente

Edward y yo nos carcajeamos

Agarramos de todo un poco de películas

— ¿Cuánto es?—pregunto Edward

—Eddy—dijo una asombrada Jessica luego voltio su mirada hacia mí, me miro como si fuera uno de esos votes de basuras de un bar de mala vibra—Ratita—dijo con asco

—La envidia mata…--masculle entre dientes

Edward sonrió

-por favor me puedes dar las películas y decirme cuanto debo pagarte—dijo con voz fría

Regreso en unos minutos

-son 10 dólares, son para devolver el próximo sábado—disfrútenlo…mientras puedan

Edward tomo las películas y le tiro los 10 en el mostrador me agarro de la mano y salimos rumbo a mi casa.

_**Hola!, espero que les alla gustado**_

**_hize todo lo posible por actualizar :s _**

**_andoo muuy ocupada escribia en mis tiempos libres :s_**

**_tenia los olimpidas, entrenamientos, ensallos,proyectos, examenes, tareas..., en fin un buen de cosas _**

**_pero saben que las quiero _**

**_gracias por los RR_**

**_PERO SAQUE FUERSAS DE LOS MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS( como el que acavo de vivir..., una de mis amigas se caya tratando de jalar a otr_ amgo y el no queria ir) **

**bueno **

**Lau...c-fue un error de dedo :s era Angela NO Alice...lo arreglare cunado pueda _:s por lo demas gracias por tu RR es muy importante..._**

**_SU OPINION ES MI MAYOR IMPULSO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :) _**

**_ILY _**


	5. La mejor tarde de películas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos poniéndolos en mis alocadas historias con diferentes choco aventuras **_

_**¿¡QUE DIABLOS!?**_

_**La mejor tarde de películas**_

—Pobre, está quedando loca—dije riéndome

—Si…pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada…

—A…si, ¿qué quería en la mañana?

—Saber, que tienes tú y ella no…—voltio a verme

—Edward, la carretera…vas muy rápido—dije tratando de cambiar el tema, aparte Edward manejaba como loco y casi nunca veía la carretera.

—Bella, nunca eh tenido un accidente…

—Siempre hay una primera vez, y créeme no quiero morir y no creo que tu tampoco, aparte si yo sobrevivo y tu mueres pronto te alcanzaría gracias a tus admiradoras…

—Como sea, de todos modos ya llegamos

—Creí oírte decir algo de comprar golosinas…

—Cierto…

Salió de mi calle de nuevo como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo.

Llegamos a el súper mercado, todos nos miraban, bueno tomando en cuenta que vivíamos en Forks todo mundo sabe todo no importa la edad, haci que eso incluía a la mamá de Jessica, que enseguida se acerco.

—Querido, ¿Por qué no has salido con mi Jessi?—dijo en tono meloso obviamente haciendo como que yo no estaba ahí

— ¡OH! Es que últimamente estoy con mi novia—dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros

—Tú eres la hija de Charlie—dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, una sonrisa hipócrita desfiguro su muy operada cara— ¿Qué me cuentas de tu madre?

Al parecer otras de las cosas que Jessica había heredado de su familia era el no ser felices sin meterse en lo que no les importa. Y tenía unas ganas de decírselo pero no, me educaron para no ser grosera.

— ¡OH!, ella está muy bien gracias—le dije educadamente, y una sonrisa fingida pero sonrisa.

Su cara se volvió una mueca, creo que pensó que me pondría mal o no sé, la mente retorcida de los Stanley.

—Señora, un gusto verla, con su permiso…—dije su reacción al decirle señora me dio ganas de reír, pero reprimí ese deseo, a lo mejor espera señorita o yo que sé.

Caminamos hacia el aria de dulcería, entonces si me puse a reír.

—Viste su cara cuando le dije señora, fue muy divertida—dije para después reírme a el punto de agarrarme el estomago.

Edward me miraba sonriendo, deje de reír.

— ¿Qué me miras?, tengo algo en el rostro—dije tocando mi rostro

—No, solo que tienes una risa muy bonita y lo único que tienes en el rostro es belleza—dijo regalándome una sonrisa de lado

Yo ya estaba fuertemente sonrojada

Es tan tierno,…_Bella ¿te estás enamorando? ¿Lo amas?,_ pregunto esa vocecita ya muy conocida, yo conocía la respuesta enamorarme de él, no lo sé, pero amarlo no lo creo, tal vez un fuerte sentimiento que si me descuidaba crecería y sufriría gracias al Playboy de la escuela que necesita ayuda de la no muy popular Isabella Swan.

Llenamos el carrito de golosinas, palomitas y agarramos unos jugos en el área de refrescos.

Llegamos a mi casa hora después.

—Chan, chan, chan—Edward estaba haciendo un sonido de fanfarrias mientras le daba vueltas a una cuja de las películas que escogió el—veremos… "_actividad paranormal_"

No dije ni pio, habíamos acordado que si decía algo contra las películas que eligió las mías serian las ultimas en verse.

—Voy por palomitas—dije parándome de golpe, haría lo que tuviese que hacer para que tarden las palomitas.

—No tardes, si no te traigo cargada—dijo seriamente pero con broma reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes

Me tarde buscando las palomitas en la bolsa, abrí la bolsa lo más lento que pude y tarde buscando los números en el microondas, mientras busque un tazón cuando sonaron las palomitas fui y abrí despacio, mientras vaciaba la bolsa en el tazón escuche un carraspeo.

Gire sobre mis talones despacio y le sonríe a un Edward que alzaba la ceja

—Te lo advertí—dijo acercándose y agarrándome de las pantorrillas y la cintura y poniéndome sobre su hombro.

Empecé a patalear,

— ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! BAJAME!!—dije entre molesta y divertida

Me aventó al mueble y me miro fijamente.

—Ahí se queda señorita—me apunto con un dedo, yo aguantaba la risa mordiéndome mi labio, Edward se inclino y me beso levemente—y por favor no muerdas tu labio que me dan ganas de besarte—dijo a centímetros de mi sentía su dulce aliento y haci como si nada se alejo dejándome anonadada.

Estas me las pagarían, no sé que me estaba pasando pero ya no quería ser la tímida Bella Swan y esto lo probaría con Edward por dejarme toda con ganas de uno de sus besos, sonreí maquiavélicamente.

Regreso al siguiente segundo, le pedí que se pusiera como mi almohada, y ahí estaba con mi cabeza en su regazo, y mi plan estaba a punto de empezar le daría una probadita de su propio chocolate, me para y como estaba muy metido en la película con sus hermosas facciones, me puse encima de el con mis piernas a los lados de su regazo.

—Bella, ¿Qué ha…?—lo interrumpí chocando mis labios con los de él, al principio se quedo estático y luego me empezó a corresponder el beso, delineo mi labio inferior y como acto reflejo abrí mi boca y mis manos las moví a sus cabellos, las manos de él se fueron a mi cintura, nuestras lenguas tenían una danza magnética, me aleje de él y me mordió mi labio a lo que yo deje salir un gemido, su mano que aun estaban en mi cintura me apretó mas y me acerco, mi plan estaba fallando, pero no me importaba, estaba muy cómoda, volvió a besarme y comenzó a faltarme el aire por lo que alejamos nuestras bocas, el no alejo sus labios de mi, los bajo a mi cuello, gemí fuertemente y él me pego a sus caderas sentí el bultito de su pantalón, empezó una fricción entre nosotros moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas, una de sus manos bajo a mi muslo subiendo y bajando lentamente y su otra mano estaba en mi espalda.

—Edward…--dije en un suspiro, el seguía besando y mordiendo mi cuello, lo jale de los cabellos y nos volvimos a besar, la mano que estaba en mi espalda bajo y la metió bajo mi blusa haciendo del contacto mucho mas intimo gemí ante el contacto de sus mano que estaban unos milímetros debajo de la curva de mi busto…

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuitions play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his hea__** (1)**_

Nos separamos a regañadientes pero mi celular insistió me pare y busque mi celular

_Alice_

_Hola, ¿te puedes quedar en mi casa a dormir después de las compras de mañana? :D_

De seguro Alice era citica y sabía que tenía planeado dejarlo con ganas de mas y que estaba pasando y me ayudo con eso, pero el caso es que ahora yo estaba con ganas de mas, que mas daba solo habían pasado 3 días de esto loco casi imposible pero pareciera que en la vida todo puede pasar el caso más cliché puede dejar de ser cliché, En fin le respondí con una monosílaba _"si"_.

Regrese a el mueble, en todo el resto de la película no me acerque ni él a mí, me estaba adormilando hasta que caí en un sueño profundo…

----…

Me había quedado profundamente dormida en su pecho, al despertarme vi que el igual estaba dormido y me tenia abrazado, en su cara tenía un lindo pucherito y se veía totalmente adorable, inocente, el pucherito que haci me dio ganas de darle un besito,

Vamos, no puede estar pasando esto, digo esta guapísimo que digo buenísimo, es interesante y divertido, pero esto de solo haber pasado 2 o 3 días con él y verlo dormido con un lindo pucherito y que te den ganas de besarlo y que este pensado que esta buenísimo y todas sus características está muy loco..., No a lo mejor yo soy la loca.

El me tenia fuertemente abrazada intente zafarme y lo único que conseguí es que me abrazara más fuerte, suspire en derrota y le empecé a llamar.

—Edward…--dije moviéndome un poco, el solo dijo algo que no entendí—Edward…

—Shhhh…—dijo, solté una risita

—Edward—dije entre risas

—Hummm—abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor

—Estem… ¿me puedes soltar?...me empieza a faltar el aire—frunció el seño

— ¿Qué paso?—dijo con voz ronca…_sexi…_

— ¡Oh!, bueno me dormí, te dormiste, nos dormimos y me abrazaste y me desperté y bueno estoy apretada a ti y siento que me falta el aire—En realidad lo que siento es ganas de terminar lo de hace unas horas, por lo que no es recomendable que este demasiado cerca de esta tentación con nombre.

Me soltó, sentí como si me estuvieran quitando una extremidad, nos sentamos y nos miramos por unos minutos y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas

**Edward's Pov's **

—_Edward… —suspiro mi Bella mientras besaba su plano abdomen _

—_Preciosa—dije muy bajo _

_Ella me volvió a llamar_

—_Shhhh…—silencie y la abrace por la cadera_

—_Edward—llamo de nuevo, algo me estaba moviendo el hombre _

Mierda, era un sueño.

Abrí un ojo y el otro_, _estaba en la sala de casa de bella

—Estem… ¿me puedes soltar?...me empieza a faltar el aire—fruncí el seño no sabía de que me estaba hablando

— ¿Qué paso?—dije con voz ronca y horrorosa

— ¡Oh!, bueno me dormí, te dormiste, nos dormimos y me abrazaste y me desperté y bueno estoy apretada a ti y siento que me falta el aire—mire haci abajo y entendí la estaba abrazando y estaba completamente apretada a mí, se sentí muy bien cómodo.

La solté, un sentimiento como de perdida me abrazo, nos miramos un minuto y le sonreí se veía un poco desaliñada cuando acababa de despertar, _guapa y sexi…_

Se removió incomoda

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué hacemos?... –Dije para romper el silencio, nuestros estómagos rugieron prácticamente

Nos reímos

Pasar tiempo con Bella era fácil, y entretenido, esta rara amistad que teníamos, digo… rara por que la situación, todo empezó gracias a que Jessica es una perra, y me dio un ataque de rabia, conocí a semejante niña que oculta su belleza, al crecía dentro de mi** (2).**

No sé qué paso hace unas horas ella como que se dejo llevar, _nos dejamos llevar_, pero el mensaje de alguien, que estoy seguro era Alice, nos interrumpió.

—Y bien ¿Qué quieres comer?—me pregunto sonriente

_A ti—_Emmm no sé lo que la chef dese—dije jugando

—Hare crepas, solo me pongo mi pijama y bajo—subió las escaleras y minutos después bajo con un short de licra muy cortó y una blusa ajustada me quería matar, se metió a la cocina.

La seguí me senté en la mesa de cocina la observe como se movía por la cocina, parecía muy concentrada, se veía muy guapa.

—Ya sabes que el próximo viernes es el baile de bienvenida** (2)**, me preguntaba ¿quieres ir conmigo?

— ¿Quieres arriesgarte?, hace mucho que no bailo, y lo más probable es que te pise, y no me gustan los bailes y esas cosas

—Vamos, no son malos, aparte vas conmigo y sé que si bailamos los dos será genial, si no sabes soy un excelente bailarín

Bufo

—Oh señor soy excelente en todo, no sé si quiero ir con alguien muy egocéntrico—dijo en tono de niña buena

—Si quieres, y vas a ir emmm apúrate que tengo hambre y todavía quedan muchas películas por ver

— ¿No piensas ir a tu casa?

—Avise que no llegaría, haci que, señorita, la noche aun es joven.

Me Salí de la cocina dejándola con la boca abierta y yo con mi sonrisa burlona me tire en el sofá.

—Edward es jueves no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo despiertos—dijo Bella apareciendo con dos platos, se paro frente de mi y dejo los platos en la mesita que tenía en su sala—prepare chocolate caliente, voy a buscarlo.

Eche un vistazo a la comida eran unas crepas de chocolate y plátano adornado muy bien con un poco de azúcar glas espolvoreada, Bella definitivamente era perfecta, sabia cocinar, me divertía con ella, es mi chica perfecta y no dejaría que nadie se le acercara desde ahora en adelante ella era MI Bella y pronto se lo diría y le pediría que sea mi novia oficial.

Sonreía ante mis pensamientos, Bella me gustaba y mucho, sonreí mas como estúpido.

Y ella hizo acto de presencia con dos tazas humeantes y las asentó justo alado de las crepas.

—Espero que te gusten—sonrió—y bueno ¿Qué película veremos ahora?

—No todo lo que rente era de terror, rente comedia romántica, veremos "_letra y música"._

Nos sentamos juntos comiendo, la crepa sabia realmente muy bien y el chocolate ni decir.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos sentamos aun mas juntos, pase mi brazo por su hombro y ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, la película estaba buena pero yo solo estaba pensando en besar su deliciosos y jugosos labios, _y porque te retienes ed.…bésala_, mi conciencia no ayudaba e nada, que diablos qué más da, tome su barbilla y me acerque a ella lentamente junte nuestros labios y le di un beso lento delinee su labio y haci fue que el beso empezó a subir de tono, cuando mordí su labio soltó un gemido que hizo que la bestia dentro de mi despierte y la acostara en el sillón, puso sus manos en mi cuello mientras yo apretaba sus caderas a las mías volvió a gemir cuando sintió el bultito de mi pantalón baje mis manos a su trasero y un poco más abajo metí mis manos en su short haciendo más intimo el contacto gemí al darme cuenta que no tenia braguitas, masajee sus nalgas.

—Edward…--entre gimió y suspiro mis labios estaban en su cuello, le mordí dejándole un chupetón, marcándola como mía.

En la película una de las actrices empezó a hacer sonidos raros** (3).**

—Diablos Bella, debemos parar…--dije pero no hacia dejado sus glúteos ni de estar a milímetros de su boca.

Ella no dijo nada solo pego sus labios a los míos de nuevo, mis manos subieron a su cadera de nuevo y las fui subiendo por dentro de su blusa, le agarre sus pechos, jimio alto y fuerte, gruñí en respuesta

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_

MALDITO celular de…! no nos separamos seguíamos con lo nuestro pero el sonido me estaba molestando…

—Contesta—dijo Bella de mala no muy convencida pero me empujo

_Alarma gim_

Creo que estaba en el destino, siempre ser interrumpidos…

_**Hola! Siento mucho haberlas dejado siempre ocupadita pero buscando mi tiempo para ustedes amo esta historia y a ustedes obviamente, pufff tuve una semana super rara un amigo haci de toda la infancia me pidio que sea su novia pero no o veo de esa formay me dio un ataque de taquicardia cunado le dije que no y cuando volvio a insistir y un amigososo ¬¬ 3 escribion en letras grandes que no queria que fuera mi novio osea como si io lo huviera puesto pero volvio a insistir y hasta la presion me tomaron por la taquicardia en total tuve 5 taquicardias en 4 dias y pues eso no me ayudo mucho con isnpirarme claro y no hiche mas largo el capi :s y ya dejandolas fuera de mis asuntos locos **_

**_¿que tal les gusto?, nunca havia escrito algo parecido a un lemmon haci que..., _**

_**Me voy que tengo que estudiar una canción xD**_

_**Lokaxtv- me alegra que te guste!! :D**_

_**Miadharu28- Bienvenida a mi historia!!!!! x) **_

_**Kotydecullen-sii amo ese apodo**_

_**Tast Cullen-Gracias!**_

_**Suepattiinsondecullen-gracias la lluvia con truenos da miedo jajá**_

_**Lau c- me caes genial niña xD **_

_**LAS AMO**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Wanda Cullen Night R. (Emma Sunshine)**_

_**(1)—canción de lady gaga Bella cambio su tono xD **_

_**(2)—ejem era algo haci como un sentimiento lo aclaro por una personita que la leyó antes de que lo publique y me dijo algo haci como de "waaayy WANDA" pero alzando las cejas y yo haci de ¬¬**_

_**(3)—No se si an visto "letra y música" pero hay una parte donde "Cora" la estrella de pop a la que Alex flecher y sophi le hacen la canción en fin el caso es que para el inicio de la canción quería que la dejan bailar y se puso a bailar y se puso en el suelo y empezó como a gemir y retorcerse en el suelo ya saben a lo que me refiero jajajaja xD **_

_**Adiós las quiero **_

_**RR PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! :D primera vez que escribo algo "cachondo" aajajajajajajaja hay ya me pondre seria primera vez que escribo algun tipo de contacto ficico entre perosonajes _:s espero lo alla hecho bien y ajajajjajajajaja dios no puedo estar seria mucho tiemposolo me dio tiempo cachondo jajaja **_

**_pobres Edward y Bells son un amor ajaja pero oww escribir esto me dio haci como que miedo como dije es mi primera vez escribiendo algo parecido algo entrante a un lemmon completo _**

**_I 3 _**


	6. Cuando me enamoro

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sale de mi loca cabeza que siempre tiene una fiesta ahí dentro :)**_

_**Dedicado a:**__** .Cullen**_

_**Gracias mujer te quiero y me da mucho gusto confiar contigo espero y tú sepas igual que cualquier cosa aquí estoy yo y si me planeo hacer un tatuaje (: aunque sea de henna (se borran). **_

_**Gracias a: Melanie Cullen Night S. **_

_**Te amo hermanita always together**_

_**Gracias por las cartas: D Te quiero new sister**_

_**Perdón por la demora…**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_**Cuando me enamoro"**_

Bella POV

— ¡EDWARD DESPIERTA! —Le grite por decima vez, eran las 6:57 llegaríamos tarde solo por que el señorito no despertaba.

Grite frustrada.

—Eso es todo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen* despierta ¡YA!—lo sacudí y le grite lo más cerca que permitía el espacio personal.

—Shhhh…Bells tranquila—Balbució aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿QUÉ ESTE TRANQUILA?, Edward en 2 minutos tenemos clases—conteste alterada.

Se sentó en el sillón en el que dormimos toda la noche, suspiro y tallo sus ojos

—Bella, toca calculo ¿estás mal en esa materia?

—No, pero no quiero perder clase el profesor Dufort ya me odia demasiado y no sé por qué…

—Oh vale, iremos a la hora de biología—dijo despreocupado

—Edward faltan 3 horas para esa clase ¿piensas que me voy a saltar calculo, literatura e historia?

Al ver que no hacía nada di media vuelta en dirección a la puerta

—Aggg…, me voy te cuidas y cierras bien la p…—Me corto con un beso, me había volteado y me estaba besando con pasión, mordió mi labio inferior cosa que hizo que soltase un gemido de dolor y por ende abriera la boca, aprovecho la oportunidad y metió su lengua, sus manos que estaban en mis muñecas fueron a mis caderas masajeándolas suavemente, me pego a él sentí su erección gemí y el gruño ante el contacto, me tomo de los glúteos y me levanto para que enrollase mis piernas en sus caderas, me pego a la primera pared que encontró

—Bella…No sé que me estás haciendo…—_ créeme que tu también me lo estás haciendo…_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

Gruñimos

Era la 3 vez que nos interrumpían esto en verdad me ocasionaría una enfermedad…

"_Alice"_

Dios, que es ella ¿psíquica?

— _¡_Hol_a!_—saludo eufórica como de costumbre— ¿_Ya están despiertos tortolines?, bueno no importa, no hay clases se cancelaron por no sé qué cosa en fin la escuela ah de llamar a tu casa, te paso a buscar a la 1:30, te amo Bells, Bye muak muak_

Y como de de costumbre no me dejo hablar y colgó

—Alice—dije con dramatismo, el solo frunció el seño e hizo una mueca medio rara—Para avisarme que no hay clase y que me viene a buscar a la 1:30 —sonrió burlonamente—Tu claro me acompañas _amorcito…—_ e inmediatamente se le borro su sonrisita

— ¿Yo?, pero no eh hecho nada malo…aun—Dijo frente a mí de nuevo a centímetros de mi rostro con su sexi sonrisa torcida

—Matare al próximo que haga sonar cualquier teléfono…—dije pérdida en el mar verde de sus ojos, ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

—Yo te ayudo…

¿QUE DIABLOS NOS ESTAVA PASANDO? Toda esta confusión, todo este…este…este no se que siento en mi interior cada vez que hablamos o "practicamos nuestras apariciones en público", porque yo sabía que era mentira eso de la práctica, me perdía en ese mar verde mi cabeza no reaccionaba y solo han pasado 3 días…Yo la racional y cuerda Isabella Swan, la rata de biblioteca con el chico mas apuesto del colegio, yo estaba confundida por el…, por el que a todas se les cae la baba…, el a cada minuto se estaba volviendo mi perdición…¿y qué mejor para la perdición que dejar que viva con nosotros? Dicen que con el tiempo uno olvida sus caprichos y adicciones…tal vez esto es lo que me estaba pasando… tal vez solo debería seguir con el maldito juego del engaño…tal vez solo deba soltarme…muchos tal vez….y poca acción…

Uní mis labios a los de Edward, tomando por primera vez la iniciativa, por primera vez estaba soltando a la adolecente que soy…

Correspondió al beso me abrazo y mes apretó entre sus brazos, solo fue un dulce beso sin lengua sin necesidad de profundizar solo él y yo

Suspiramos

— ¿Quieres ver las películas que quedan?—pregunto, regalándome otra de sus sonrisas, solo que esta era más tierna…

—Claro, voy a hacer el desayuno ¿algo en especial que desee desayunar señor Cullen?

— ¿Swan, está usted en el menú?—sonrió socarronamente al ver mi odioso sonrojo

—Limítese a la comida…

Hizo un tierno puchero

—Lo que quieras hacer esta bien

El desayuno paso entre bromas, preguntas, y besos

—Yo lavo los trastes _mi chef_

—No, tú eres el invitado…

—Dirás el colado—me corto—Yo me quede en tu casa, sin preguntarte siquiera

—Pero no me importa, mejor haci no me siento sola—le sonreí

—Bella…

**¡TOC, TOC, TOC! **Alguien estaba rompiendo mi puerta, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión, como siempre siendo interrumpidos

—Hay… ¿Por qué el maltra...AH Jacob, mira no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, por favor largo de mi casa—dije firmemente, cerrando la puerta, pero no Jacob es terco y puso su pie y agarro la puerta impidiéndome cerrar y entrando.

—Bella, VAMOS a hablar—dijo molesto

— ¿Quién te crees para venir a molestar?—gruño Edward

—Lo mismo digo sanguijuela

—Jacob, el es mi novio, no quiero hablar contigo, interrumpiste—le conteste.

Edward le restregó una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Haci es _Dogob, _podrías ¿por favor? Salir por la puerta…

Jacob le regalo una mirada cargada de odio.

—Tu pendejo no me dices que hacer o no, y yo me quedo para hablar con Bella—me agarro fuertemente del brazo el muy imbécil ya me había hartado hasta más no poder y _ahora_ si iba a conocer a la verdadera Isabella Swan, zafe mi brazo de su agarre.

— ¡YAAA!, Jacob, ya te dije no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, tu ya no eres nada mío, ya llegaste a mi maldito limite no seas tú el maldito pendejo, madura, deja de actuar como un maldito marica—le grite a todo pulmón, — y tal vez hablemos, aunque no se dé que, ahora quiero que te largues de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que te calmes—dije con más calma.

Me miro con odio y salió a zancadas de mi casa azotando la puerta como niño inmaduro que es…

Suspire larga y pesadamente, caí al piso y me puse a llorar…siempre me pasaba no lo soportaba, no me gustaba llorar por la maldita rabia.

—Princesa no llores, Shhhh—me levanto Edward al estilo novia, se sentó en el mueble y me puso en su regazo como a una niñita y beso mi cien, solté un fuerte sollozo—Olvida a ese…ese perro, y…ya se veamos la película… ¿si pequeña?—dijo tiernamente Edward.

Afirme con la cabeza y lo abrace fuertemente para luego soltarlo, me dejo en el mueble y puso la película que de seguro no vería

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunte sin abrir los ojos, me había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Edward

—Hummm la 12 más o menos

Dios mío la duende llegaba en hora y media y tenía que arreglarme porque conociendo a la niña sabía que no me pasaría ir con mis jeans y playera que llevo a la escuela, me levante y subí como flecha a mi cuarto, claro me tropecé 2 veces.

Me duche con mi shampoo de fresas y me jabone con mi jabón de fresas y Salí rápido

Joder, no traje mi ropa interior, gruñí ante mi estupidez, Me enrolle la pequeña toalla, para colmo,

Y Salí del baño rogando que Edw…

—Be…Bellaaaaa—tartamudeo

— ¡Voltéate!—grite, empujándolo y corriendo hasta mi cuarto

Ya cerrada la puerta respire pesadamente, me había dado el peor susto de mi vida

Inhale y exhale dos veces, me puse un conjunto de ropa interior **(1)** que me había regalado mi loca madre, era negro un bra levanta bubíes y una _tanga _hice una mueca, —_Bella ahora tu novio es Edward Cullen, aunque sea de broma, querida, no puedes dejar que voltee a ver a cualquier tipa que se le pasee enfrente, menos Jessiperra—_dijo la vocecita ya muy frecuente en mi cabeza

Me la puse, rogando estar cómoda, el bra haci ver más grandes mis pechos, abrí mi gran closet del cual solo usaba la mitad, agarre una falda de mezclilla, una blusa negra al igual que una chamarra de cuero negra y mis zapatillas igual cortesía de mi madre me puse un poco de mi perfume favorito me hice una trenza francesa y por ultimo me aplique un maquillaje natural con un poco de rosa en los labios y delineador.

Solté aire y abrí la puerta, Edward ya no estaba ahí, baje las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme, y ahí en el sofá estaba Edward, observando sus dedos, voltio a verme, _claro como no hacer ruido con estas trampas mortales,_ se me quedo viendo medio estúpido, solo vi como paso salivan y sonreí, por primera vez en toda mi vida me comenzaba a sentir bonita y mi autoestima iba subiendo

—Edward—lo llame

—hummm—contesto saliendo de su trance

—Estaba pensando que mejor te quedas aquí, ya sabes, solo chicas iremos, Rose, Alice…como que chicos no…

Lo tenía todo absolutamente planeado, Si yo realmente quería a Edward me lo ganaría, haría que todos y cada día este total y completamente interesado en mi, tal vez logre darle celos, si Jessiperra, tenía todo lo que quisiera y no era la mujer más vinta que digo con su horrible nariz operada sus ojos de rana y su boca que parecía _forzada_ que no lo dudo…, y su actitud y su fama de facilona, ¿Por qué yo Isabella Swan una más en el instituto no podría? _Provocaría _a _mi novio _

—Bella, ¿estás loca?, como diablos piensas ir al centro comercial en Seattle solo con Rose y Alice y mas vestida tan…tan

Lo corte

—Hay no es nada, además esto no es nada a lo que traigo debajo, o debería decir no es nada lo que traigo debajo, no lose que lo averigüe alguien lindo chico que conozca en el centro comercial…—me encamine a la cocina dándole la espalda como quitándole importancia al asunto, solo escuche su gruñido

Entre a la cocina con una sonrisa triunfal, 10 minutos más y llegarían por mí, me serví un vaso de agua y aseche por la ventana, sentí que agarraban mi trasero

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso a cualquier idiota que intente algo contigo y ponte algo debajo de esa falda…

—Edward, deja de tocar mi nalga, y solo somos amigos que aparentan ser novios y que se besan, no eres mi dueño

Gruño ante mi comentario, deje el vaso de agua y Edward seguía con la mano en mi glúteo solo que ahora lo tenía apretado, agarre su mano y la quite, me voltio hacia a él y le di mi mirada más envenenada, el se limito a sonreír y agarrarme de la cintura, pegándome a él y susurro muy pegado a mi oído

—te equivocas, cariño, si me perteneces, si vas a ahí y te revuelcas con algún imbécil, te va a ir feo, eres mía y si quiero te castigo…-termino mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, y yo para eso ya estaba totalmente empapada, quien no con su sexy voz y su delicioso olor masculino, trague saliva y garraspe para componer mi voz

—No lo creo no te enterarías…

—Isabella, solo te digo que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, y desde el momento que aceptaste ayudarme, es como si hayas aceptado ser mi novia, de verdad nada de amigos, somos novios y me da gusto que estés enterada desde ahora, desde el inicio

— ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—grito Alice tocando el claxon de su porsche boxster

—No te prometo nada, nos vemos, te cuidas—dije rápidamente dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios, camine lo más rápido que me permitía las trampas mortales, y ahí estaban Alice y rose en la parte de adelanta, me subí rápidamente a la parte trasera las salude y me saludaron las dos para mi sorpresa, parecía que Rosalie ya me aceptaba, salimos de Forks muy rápido hirvamos platicando de cosas triviales y sin sentido, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos llegando al centro comercial y les pediría ayuda a mis nuevas amigas

—Chicas, me preguntaba si me pueden ayudar a… este…aseduciraedward

—Bella no entendí a que—pregunto Rose con el seño fruncido y la duda en su mirada

—Seducir a Edward, hago haci como cambiar mi ropa y decirme como hacerle

Rosalie solo sonrió insumisamente y Alice se estaciono, salto como loca dentro del carro repitiendo lo mismo…"esto va a ser divertido, wiiii"

—Cuenta, con nosotras Bells—dijo Rose

_**ED POV'S **_

Esto no podía ser, Bella me dejo haci sin nada, primero el encuentro en una mini toalla y sale disparada a su cuarto, luego sale 20 minutos después de su cuarto toda sexi en su falda y blusa blanca, y sus comentarios dios mío un infarto me daría, moriría muy joven por culpa de Isabella Swan, le hice una semi declaración, ya no seriamos novios fingidos, ahora seriamos novios

Estoy enamora de Isabella Swan y hasta el tuétano

_**Charlie POV'S **_

Esto era lo más loco que había hecho desde que le pedí a Renne que se casara conmigo, desde que deje que se marchara, le había mentido a mi Bella para regresar a buscar a su madre a pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario, a proponerle casamiento de nuevo, y dejar forks para vivir aquí en Arizona donde tanto le gustaba a la mujer de mi vida vivir.

Toque el timbre, al tercer timbre abrieron la puerta en ella aprecio Renne tan hermosa como siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y muy a mi pesar al verme se le borro cualquier rastro de aquella sonrisa, remplazando su alegre expresión por una de sorpresa

— ¿Charlie?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo, Renne, solo vine a pedirte que empecemos de nuevo…yo…mi vida no sirve es un desperdicio si no estás tú…

—Charlie Swan, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo espere para que vinieras y dijeras eso?

Solo baje la cabeza y me rasque el cuello. Sin darme cuenta ya tenía a Renne colgando de mí en un cariñoso abrazo.

— ¿Esto es un sí?—pregunte esperanzado

—Claro que si—y sin más me beso, un beso que siempre estuve anhelando y por fin lo tenia

—Emmm, Renne, ¿me preguntaba que vamos a hacer de donde vamos a vivir aquí o en Forks?,..Yo hago lo que tú quieras

Sonrió hermosamente como siempre que tenía una buena noticia

Bella Pov's

Apenas había pasado una hora que habíamos llegado al centro comercial y ya tenía 20 bolsas en cada mano y todavía quedaba medio centro comercial, todo lo que tenía en manos Alice y Rose lo habían pagado cada que intentaba pagar no me dejaban decían "es una regalo de bienvenida" y sonreían, estaban como locas comprándome cosas, y platicando de cuál sería la mejor combinación

—Bella, el seducir es fácil y mas a Mr. Edward—dijo Rose toman parte las bolsas de mis manos y enganchando su brazo con el mío

—Haci es queridísima mejor amiga—dijo Alice agarrando el otro tanto de bolsas y enganchando su brazo con el mío

—Lo primero que vas a hacer es, como decirte, dejarlo con las ganas, de no sé, un beso, de ir mas allá de los limites…

—Porque no hemos dado cuenta que tu y mi adorado amigo…nada de nada—interrumpido Alice, haciéndome sonrojar

—Bien regresando a lo que decía—dijo Rose dándole una mirada envenenada a Alice—Darle celos, dejarlos con ganas, Aaaaaa casi se me olvidaba, no dependas mucho de él, hazlo sentir que sin el también puedes, y lo que tenemos en estas bolsas—alzo las bolsas que tenia agarradas, te servirán, ahora iremos a Victoria secret…

Me puse roja y ya iba a empezar a protestar cuando apareció Elly Kedward** (3) **moviendo sus caderas exageradamente, hizo un cara de sorpresa al vernos y se acerco mas rápido y por ende moviendo mas las cadera y viéndose más ridícula.

— ¡Oh dios mío!, Rosy, Alle, como soportan estar con—se aclaro la garganta teatralmente—Bueno con Berta

—Jessico, se llama Bella y bueno nos cae muy bien, más de lo que bueno te hemos soportado alguna vez…—Dijo Rose de nuevo defendiéndome, pero bueno ya soy muy grande y una grandísima perra como Jessica no me intimida_ creo _

—Haber Jessica, ¿no tienes nada mejo que hacer?, no ce, como atender la rentadora de películas, o ir por ahí viéndote ridículamente plástica

Me miro con odio

—Zorra de mierda, Roba novios…—Empezó a insultarme

—Eso, cariño desquítate, sácalo todo, tal vez haci consigas una vida…—Dije con falsa dulzura en la voz

Golpeo el piso con su tacón e hizo un sonido similar a un sollozo

— ¡Esto no se queda haci!

Y se marcho

—W-o-w, Bien hecho Bells—dijeron Alice y Rose al unisonó

Sonreí y me acorde en lo que me había iba a hacer antes de que llegara Jessica

—Ejem… sobre lo que me habían dicho antes,…no creo que sea buena idea—les dije como quien no quiere

— ¡Oh!, claro que es importante ir, mira otra cosa necesaria para la seducción—movió las cejas sugestivamente—es seguridad, Bella eres muy bonita, solo te estamos dejando más bonita—me contesto Alice con una sonrisa

Me arrastraron a la tienda y deje que escogieran babydolls, tangas, cacheteros** (4)**, bras, braguitas, un sinfín de cosas, Y haci pasó el resto de la tarde, en el almuerzo me explicaron varias tácticas. A las 8:15 ya estábamos entrando de nuevo al aburrido pueblo de forks.

Regresamos en silencio total

—Emmm, chicas antes de irnos como que provoque a Edward ¿piensan que sería buena idea seguir el juego?, claro si el saca a relucir el tema

— ¡PERO CLARO!- dijeron al unisonó

—Si, dios Bella eres muy inteligente, bonita, sexi, ingeniosa… esperamos que la relación que tengas con Edward sea muy larga y no dejes que las arpías ejem Jessica, se te interpongan…pero cualquier coas—dijo mirándome a los ojos Rosalie—Cuentas con nosotras, para todo

Les sonreí, era bueno tener amigas, Caroline me inspiraba confianza pero algo dentro de mi no se sentía bien cuando ella estaba

—Nos vemos mañana Bells—se despidieron cuando llegamos a mi calle. Agarre todas las bolsas y como pude me despedí con la mano, entre y deje en el mueble las bolsas solté un suspiro, se me hacia raro que no había ni el mas mínimo ruido, estaban las películas encima de la tele, el celular de Edward en el sillón y todo oscuro a excepción de la luz proveniente de mi habitación, se Escucharon unos ruidos como cuando abres cajones y un gruñido, subí lentamente la escalera, y camine lentamente a mi habitación, me pare en el umbral a ver a un Edward loco como el demonio de Tasmania**(5) **.

— ¡EJEM!, ¿se puede saber que le haces a mi cuarto?—Pregunte fingiendo enojado—Digo si se puede sabes—_un toque de sarcasmo a nadie le hace mal_

Se voltio rápidamente haci mi, su mirada tenía un toque de sorpresa y otro de enfado

— ¿Por qué estas llegando a estas horas?—pregunto entre dientes

—Eso a ti ¿Qué te importa?—Dije como superioridad, observando mis uñas, la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto—_Isabella nunca habías tenido novio, y te portas muy bien_—Dijo mi voz interna

_Taz,_ se acerco a grandes zancadas y me tomo por las muñecas pegando fuerte

mente a él.

—Me importa y mucho—con sus ojos bien fijos en mi y sus labios a milímetros—Tu me has hecho algo Isabella, todo…todo…todos esto me deja estúpido, tu ojos, tu boca, tu voz, tu actitud, dios nunca pensé que fueras haci, ¿QUE DIABLOS ME ESTAS HACIENDO?—me pregunto con desesperación.

—Edward, como quieres que te diga si ni yo misma sé que me estás haciendo TÚ, debí haber dicho que no y dar la vuelta pero no mis malditos libros se cayeron y tú grandísimo idiota solo sonreíste, y me pediste un favor ¿Quién chingados hace eso? , y quien chingados acepta, ¡ME ESTAS ENLOQUECIENDO!

Cuando termine intente zafarme, pero obvio él es más fuerte y solo conseguí que me apretase mucho más fuerte y me alzara como de un puerto por sus patas y me aventó a la cama, posiciono sus labios sobre los míos salvajemente, sin importarle si le correspondía o no,_ pero de todos modos le estaba correspondiendo_, esta vez nada nos podría interrumpir estoy segura, mi celular y el de Edward estaban abajo, el teléfono de casa estaba descolgado, nada ni nadie nos podría interrumpir

_No le des lo que quiera, déjalo sufrir que ando como perro faldero tras de ti_—las palabras de Rose atravesaron mi memoria

_Si bueno, al final cariño tu disfrutaras, con toda esa tención Edward se volverá salvaje_—pero joder estaba salvaje ahora mismo y que mas daba ¡dios sus besos son geniales! Y sus manos dios mío…

Sus manos estaban en mis muslos subiendo y bajando levemente, acaricio mi trasero la cara interna de mis muslos y al final llego a mi sexo, acariciándole por sobre la ropa lento pero decididamente, si no fuera porque me estaba besando estaría soltando un millones de suspiros y gemidos, su simple toque a la par de nuestras alteradas hormonas, solo bloquean mi razonamiento y las carnes es débil y la sangre adolecente muy caliente…

_**Chanchan**_

_**Hay dios, ¿voy demasiado rápido? ¿Sugerencias? ¿HELP?**_

_**Pasando a otra cosa:**_

**Lo sé, no cumplí mi palabra d actualizare rápido pero como siempre mi vida es un lio, que digo una enredadera sin fin, Iba a subir el capitulo el 8 de agosto (día de mi cumpleaños) pero tuve ensayos si ahora bailo más que hacer deporte eh dejado los entrenamientos, Eh conocido 4 chicos un argentino Ariel que adoro (: y mi lindo español Santiago (baba), JL un buen amigo y D otro buen amigo y todo porque me eh paliado con algunos de mis amigos mis amigos, eh llorado y entrado en una casi depresión por un chico mi mejor amigo en fin, empezó el capitulo desde que actualice el otro pero no lo termine por muchas cosas, exámenes, la ya mencionada casi depresión, la falta de ganas arruina, y ahora en vacaciones ayudo en el restaurant de mis papis (ah que irreal se escucho eso papis) y ensayo emmm si es todo esa es mi escusa no escusa porque es verdadera me moría de ganas por escribir **

**Las (os/si hay un chico/) amo, espero su comentario y perdón por la demora, estabas no prometo nada, solo rogare por qué no me pase nada mas, y viva la vida cuanto antes se arreglen mis odiosos asuntos regreso a con otro Cap. igual o más largo no prometo nada solo que me tengan paciencia **

_**(1) ropa interior**_

_**(2) ropa Bella**_

**(3) **La bruja de Blair, ella no era una bruja era algo peor… (Aaaaaa haci le digo a una estúpida caro parte de puti****/no digo nombre completo/escurrida, cacatúa, chinche, perro sarnoso, en fin muchos de esos saldrán aquí/Jessiperra esta lago inspirada en ella, no tanto, me cae mejor Jessico)

**(4) **Son como braguitas en forma de short en mi país se les conoce como cacheteros, si no me entendieron Busquen en Google

**(5) **Ya saben la caricatura del demoño tierno que da vueltas como un remolino

_**+ Playlist del capitulo**_

_**Los quiero Alice Cullen Night S. **_


End file.
